One type of communications network is a switch network. Examples of switch networks are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,442, entitled “Method And Apparatus For Partitioning An Interconnection Medium In A Partitioned Multiprocessor Computer System,” Ramanan et al., issued Feb. 1, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,090, entitled “Method And Apparatus For Partitioning An Interconnection Medium In A Partitioned Multiprocessor Computer System,” Ramanan et al., issued Mar. 16, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,549, entitled “Route Restrictions For Deadlock Free Routing With Increased Bandwidth In A Multi-Stage Cross Point Packet Switch,” Sethu, issued Sep. 22, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,978, entitled “Technique For Accomplishing Deadlock Free Routing Through A Multi-Stage Cross-Point Packet Switch,” Sethu et al., issued Sep. 26, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,364, entitled “Method Of Routing Electronic Messages,” Abali, issued Oct. 11, 1994, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In a switch network, switch cables are used to attach switches to adapters that are located within one or more nodes of the switch network. When a switch cable is attached to an adapter, an endpoint identifier is assigned to the adapter based upon its connection point in the network. If a different switch cable is attached to the adapter or the switch cable is moved from one location to another location, while the node is running, the adapter retains the previously assigned endpoint identifier.
The retaining of the endpoint identifier, when a change in physical connection has been made, has major drawbacks for the network. For instance, when the switch cable is moved, routes must be changed, not only on the affected adapter, but also on every other adapter in the system that wants to communicate with this endpoint. Further, to keep track of the cables and the endpoint identifiers, an endpoint map and server state information are needed to track the information. The ability to track the information in an accurate and timely fashion is difficult and error-prone.
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for an enhanced capability for assigning endpoint identifiers to adapters and/or other network interfaces.